


Perfect Black

by VeteranOfThePsychWars



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Rachael and Chloe are alive and well, This will get too fucked up later on, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranOfThePsychWars/pseuds/VeteranOfThePsychWars
Summary: I guess it kinda sucks when resident queen bitch goes missing, huh?Victoria disappears one night and with the police being as useless as ever, Max puts it upon herself to find the whereabouts of her enemy.





	Perfect Black

Thursday, 3:55 pm 

"And guys, don't forget to turn in your pictures" Mark Jefferson belts out as he dismisses the class, 

 

Max Caulfield gathers her stuff and hurries to the door, wanting to avoid her teacher- 

 

Please don't call my name, please don't call my name and please don't call my name

 

"Max" He calls for her, sitting on his desk with locked arms "You know, I find it truly heart-wrenching to see you sprinting away like that," 

 

The hipster blushes and responses softly "S-sir I'm sorry, it's just I need to use the bathroom-" 

 

Liar, liar pants on fucking fire

 

He chuckles at her awkwardness "It's alright Max, I know that me nagging you about the contest is getting quite repetitive"

 

You seriously know nothing, sir. 

 

"No it's okay, Mr. Jefferson" Max clutches her little bag shyly, "I don't blame you or anything- it's just that I seriously haven't found the perfect idea yet" the ebony-haired teen moves slightly towards the door, looking mildly uncomfortable.

 

"Is that so?" Mr. Jefferson raises an eyebrow, "I get you Max, and sometimes the perfect shot just doesn't happen right away without some thought put into it" 

 

Max nods awkwardly in response, too uncomfortable to speak. 

 

Mr. Jefferson smiles warmly at her, 

 

Wowzers, this is so fucking awkward.

 

A minute of awkward silence passes by, 

 

"The bathroom, Max?" He smirks playfully, seemingly amused by her awkwardness. 

 

"Oh!" Her face turns scarlet "Y-yeah, see you next week sir" She sprints towards the door, 

 

"See you too, Maxine" He replies. 

 

\---

 

"God that was so awkward," Max whispers to herself as she walks the busy hallway "But it wasn't that bad, I guess-"

 

"Hey Cockfield," she hears a snotty voice that she unfortunately recognizes, 

 

Oh fuck

 

"Victoria," she turns around to face the queen bee, a cold look on her face. 

 

"Oh watch out, girls, wee hipster is pissed" Victoria remarks slyly towards her goons, Taylor and Courtney looking rather uncomfortable in the background. 

 

"What the hell do you want, Victoria?" Max asks the queen bee, crossing her arms up-tightly. 

 

Ever since the Kate Marsh incident last Tuesday, Max stopped being intimidated by Victoria and her goons; especially without Nathan around anymore, the whole school started to realize that the vortex cub is filled with dumb drunk kids that do dumb drunk kids things just to get noticed- while Taylor and Courtney straightened-out their acts and became more tolerable, Victoria fucking Chase never got the hint. 

 

"Didn't submit a picture yet, huh?" Victoria lifts an eyebrow with a mocking snare,

 

"Yeah," Max sharply replies "What is it to you exactly?" 

 

"Just to let you know," Victoria hisses, annoyed by the hipster's newfound attitude "Just because you helped down Kate Marsh from that roof, doesn't fucking mean you'll get win the contest for acting like a friggin' hero" 

 

Max rolls her eyes, "I didn't get Kate down because of the contest and Victoria, it wasn't me who drove here there in the first place" 

 

Both Courtney and Taylor exchange mortified looks,

 

The queen bee sneers "Fuck you, Max" 

 

"Adios, Victoria" The hipster simply replies, as she turns around and walks away from the fuming queen bee. 

 

Was that too soon?- Nah, screw you Victoria! This is nothing compared to the crap you put Kate through. 

 

Max heads to the dorms, anticipating a movie night with Rachael, Chloe and Blade Runner. 

 

\---

 

Thursday, 8:30 pm 

"Mark," Victoria gleefully cheers as she sits on the passenger's seat. 

 

"Glad you made it, Victoria" Mr. Jefferson fakes her smile, "Are you sure nobody saw you?"

 

"No way," The queen bee excitedly shakes her head "I seriously needed this, Mr. Jefferson- Mark" She corrects herself "The whole school feels so wrong right now," 

 

God, I fucking need this right now. 

 

"Blackwell's still shaken by what happened to Kate and Nathan," Mr. Jefferson fixes the mirrors on his car "Give them a month and everything will get back to normal" 

 

"Yeah," she whispers in a seldom manner "Everything just got way too fucked up,"

 

Yeah, Victoria everything is just too fucked up right now and, it's not like you had a hand in it; you could've been a real friend and noticed that Nathan is fucked up and should actually get him some help- oh! You did know but you didn't do jack shit about it and now he's going to rot in jail.

 

"Hm?" He turns to face her, noticing her glossy eyes "Did something happen, Victoria?" 

 

"What?" She snaps out of her line of thoughts and rubs her eyes "It's nothing Mark, just the new mascara I bought" 

 

"Okay," He replies back, he shifts the car mode to exit his parking spot "Let's make this night special, Victoria" He gave her a half-smile. 

 

"Thank you, Mark" her face lights up

 

God, he's so fucking perfect. 

 

\---

 

As the two pair drove their way throughout the sleeping streets of Arcadia Bay, Victoria tried numerously to spark a conversation with Mr. Jefferson but to no avail, Mark found it best that he focuses on the road instead. Eventually, the two stopped near an old barn house, 

 

"What is this place?" Victoria lifts up an eyebrow, examining the rickety estate as she got out of the car.

 

"This, my dear is where we will spend our night" Mr. Jefferson smiles warmly at her, as he stands next to her with his arms behind his back.

 

"Really?" She faces him and then turns her head back to the barn house "I thought that you'd take us somewhere nicer-" She felt a sting right through her neck, her body rendered itself heavy and she found herself falling to the dirt-covered ground- her vision slowly fading away. 

 

He leans down to her "Thank you for coming with me tonight, Victoria" He grins sheepishly, 

 

"M-Mark?" She whimpers as she loses her continuous, his face is the last she ever sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this will get much darker later on. 
> 
> As you can see, this is my first time posting here and I'm hella nervous; please give me constructive criticism.


End file.
